Nuestros primeros 12 meses
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Los nueve meses fueron "pan comido", pero, ¿Cómo sera el comienzo de este nuevo viaje? ¿Lograran Gou y Seijuurou ser buenos padres? ¿Lograran los demas ser buenos tíos para la pequeña Hana?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen (Lastimosamente), solo me divierto con ellos y no lucro con esto._

_Todos aquellos personajes que no conoscan son de mi autoria:)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1 <em>

_Primer mes parte 1_

Y el día había llagado mucho mas rápido de lo que la joven pareja pensó. Los nueve meses más largos de todos, más para Seijuurou, pero lo importante era que su linda bebé ya estaba con ellos y que esos nueve meses solo eran el principio de algo muy hermoso llamado paternidad. Algo que sería para toda la vida.

Si bien dicen por ahí que un hijo te llena la vida de felicidad, que hace de tus días más brillantes, mas largos y llenos de trabajo, pero al final todo vale la pena, que no hay nada el mundo que te haga sentir lo que sientes al ver a esa criatura nacida del amor entre dos personas.

—Me salió bonita—dijo Seijuurou mirando a su niña en brazos de la mujer que siempre amó y que tuvo la suerte de decirle "sí" en el altar.

—No seas presumido, es 50% tú y 50% yo—dijo Gou mientras alimentaba a su hija—jamás pensé que sería tan doloroso—intentaba no hacer caras de dolor cada vez que la bebé succionaba de su seno.

— ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo al ver a un bebé succionarte el seno? —Gou lo miró con molestia— ¿Qué? Es verdad, da un poco de grima.

—Grima te va a dar cuando te agarre y te dé hasta por…

— ¡Hola familia! —dijo una voz desde la puerta—¿Cómo la están pasando con la pequeña?

—Muy bien, Anna—dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa falsa—Gou esta pasándolo de maravilla con Hana.

—Ya veo que la bebé Mikoshiba tiene nombre—dijo Anna con alegría—ya no tendré que llamarla bebé 245890-34—ambos se quedaron viendo a la chica esperando una respuesta que tuviera coherencia—ese era el número que estaba en su cuna cuando la fuimos a ver en la enfermería.

—Como se ve que no tienen nada que hacer—dijo Gou. En ese momento la bebé se desprendía del pecho de su madre y empezó a mover sus manitos en busca de algo—aquí estoy mi niña, mamá siempre va a estar aquí para ti mi linda—decía Gou mientras veía a su hija con un amor infinito—eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

—… ¿y yo qué? —dijo Seijuurou un poco decepcionado.

—Tu solo eres el autor de esta belleza—dijo Gou mirando a su esposo de manera aburrida—pero te doy las gracias por hacerla tan bonita.

—… ¿Cómo le vas a sacar los gases?—dijo Seijuurou—si no lo haces se va a molestar y va a empezar a llorar.

—… no tengo ni la más mínima idea—dijo Gou mirando a su bebé—llama a la enfermera rápido, por favor Anna.

—Con gusto—dijo la castaña.

A los pocos minutos la enfermera llegó al cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que eran padres primerizos. Gou tenía a la bebé en su pecho, ya se había quitado el gorrito y la mata de pelo color borgoña se hizo presente. Seijuurou la acariciaba con amor y no dejaba de verle la carita.

—Veo que ya comió y que está feliz—dijo la enfermera—pero lastimosamente me la tengo que llevar, usted necesita recuperarse y reponer energías porque usted y su esposo las necesitaran—Gou miró a la enfermera como si fuera un perrito mal herido—no me mire así, se la devolveré en unas horas, por los momentos puede recibir visitas y más aun con esa cantidad de personas que hay afuera esperándola.

— ¿Cuántas personas hay ahí? —preguntó Gou mientras le entregaba su pequeña a la bondadosa enfermera, la chica no estaba enterada de todas las personas que habían ido a recibir a Hana—Seijuurou…

—Unas cuantas, amor—dijo Seijuurou rascándose la nuca—veras, llamé a Rin y a Karin y entonces, es cómico, te vas a reír—Gou se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una ceja levantada—pues Rin llamó a los otros y los otros llamaron a otros y los otros a otros y a la final tenemos a Haru que trajo a Sora que llego ayer de Tokio, Makoto y Anna estaban aún en Iwatobi esperando a la bebé, Rin y Maddie estaban donde tu madre, Momotarou y Aki estaban en el hotel tambien esperando la llegado de Hana, Nagisa y Rei llegaron hace unas horas de Osaka, Sousuke voló desde Tokio ayer para encontrarse con Rin y los demás y Nitori llegó hace unos minutos—dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hace medio equipo de natación olímpico aquí? Deberían entrenar, las olimpiadas son en siete meses y eso te incluye a ti, recuerda que estas en la categoría de…—dijo Gou toda exaltada.

—Cálmate, Gou—dijo Seijuurou—todo esta bien y nadie esta preocupado por eso ahorita, todos vinieron a ver a la nueva adquisición del equipo—no importaba lo que djera su esposo, ella aun seguía preocupada por ser una distracción para ellos.

—Bueno, yo los dejo solos, la pequeña tiene que soltar los gases y tomar una merecida siesta—dijo la enfermera dándose media vuelta y colocando a Hana en el pequeño reten.

—Se llama Hana—dijo Gou antes de que la enfermera saliera del cuarto—Hana Mikoshiba.

—Muy bien, enseguida lo registro en los papeles—dijo la enferma con una sonrisa antes de irse. Cuando abrió la puerta se escucharon varias voces desde afuera.

— _¡Que linda!_ —dijo una voz que Gou sabía muy bien de quien era—_quiero cargarla._

— _¡Cada vez que la veo me parece más bella!_ —dijo una voz que reconoció Gou como la de Maddie.

—_Esa es mi sobrinita hermosa_—Gou rio al escuchar a su hermano hablarle chiquito a su hija. Sin duda que Rin iba a ser un tío sobreprotector.

Gou rió al escuchar a todos hablarle chiquito a Hana, sin duda un bebé podia derretir a todos, incluso al más fuerte.

— ¡Chicos, pasen! —gritó Gou desde la cama.

— ¿Estás segura? —dijo Seijuurou a lo que Gou asintió—se me olvidaba, tu madre tuvo que regresar a su casa, vendrá en unas horas y mañana mismo nos podemos llevar a Hana.

—Va a ser muy raro—dijo Gou—ya no estaremos solos—Seijuurou le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos borgoña con dulzura.

—Más raro es verte con una hija—dijo Rin entrando a la habitación de Gou—hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duelen los senos, esa niña succiona demasiado—dijo Gou con mucha naturalidad—pensé que amantar sería diferente, pero duele como los mil demonios.

—… no era la respuesta que quería pero está bien—dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

—Me siento bien Rin, no tienes que preocuparte—dijo Gou tranquilizando a su hermano—.Veo que ya están derretidos por Hana.

—Me gusta ese nombre—Rin había sido el único que entro a la habitación, ya entrarían los demás al rato—tengo la sobrina más linda de todo el mundo, me siento como un tío orgulloso—dijo disimulando unas lagrimas de felicidad.

—No seas tonto hermano—dijo Gou desde la cama—todos ustedes son tíos de ella, tiene un montón de tíos locos y nadadores. Sera una nadadora olímpica como todos ustedes.

—Sin mencionar que todos deberían darle primitos pronto—dijo Seijuurou lanzándole una indirecta a Rin.

—… le dije a Maddie que dejara la pastilla pero no quiere hacerlo—dijo Rin en voz baja para que su novia no lo escuchara desde afuera.

— ¿Y pretendes solo embarazarla, sin ningún tipo de compromiso con ella antes? —dijo Gou. La pareja se miraron sorprendidos de que Rin hubiera pensado primero en tener un bebé antes del matrimonio.

—No, pero me gustaría que dejara esa pastilla, he oído que tomarla por mucho tiempo le hace daño a las mujer—dijo Rin sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de su hermana—pienso pedirle matrimonio.

— ¡Qué bien! —dijo Gou con felicidad y aplaudiendo—ahora todos los Matsuoka estaríamos casados.

—Sí pero aún no lo hare, planeo hacerlo despues de las olimpiadas—dijo Rin sonriendo.

—Buena idea—Gou volteo a ver a su esposo, no entendía el por qué era buena idea—ya que son talentos nuevos no tienen patrocinadores famosos—Gou abrió los ojos al escucharlo—si consiguen las medallas de oro se irán a la nubes de patrocinadores y ganaran más dinero del que podrían imaginar.

—Planeo regalarle un anillo que ella merezca, quiero darle una vida de lujos, quiero que sea feliz y que no tenga preocupaciones por nada—dijo Rin mirando a su cuñado con una media sonrisa—ella… ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Al igual que tu hiciste con Gou.

Seijuurou había competido en otras partes fuera de Japón, desde que se casó con Gou ambos viajaban fuera de su tranquilo Iwatobi, en ocasiones Gou se tenía que quedar en Japón y lo apoyaba desde lejos. La unica manera de ver a Seijuurou, su novio en esos tiempos, era por medio de la televisión donde pasaban sus competencias. Antes de que ambos empezaran su noviazgo Seijuurou ya tenía ahorrado lo suficiente como para vivir por unos años y todo era por los patrocinadores y ya para cuando estaban casados ya tenian parte de su vida resuelta. Gracias a ellos lograron todo lo que tienen hoy en día.

—Pobrecita—dijo Gou—tendrá que soportarte mucho. Yo me volvería loca.

— ¡Cállate! —todos rieron por el momento de hermanos inmaduros.

Los años habían pasado pero seguían siendo los mismos hermanos inmaduros del colegio. Gou había cambiado bastante, quien diría que sería la primera en tener un bebé, la siguiente generación de nadadores de Iwatobi.

—Bueno, yo me voy para que descanses un poco—dijo Rin levantándose de la silla—te veré mas tarde, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llamen y enseguida estaré ahí.

—Gracias hermano—Rin se inclino y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermanita.

—Te quiero mucho, Gou—dijo en el oído de su hermana.

—Y yo mucho más, hermano—dijo a su hermano en el oído—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós—abrió la puerta y se perdió de la vista de ambos padres.

Ese tema ya lo habían hablado bastante muchísimas veces y aun así no eran suficiente veces. Desde que Rin conoció a Maddie su vida cambio, tenía una relación seria con una chica increíble que lo quería y lo dejaba hacer lo que siempre amó y lo apoyó desde el principio en su sueño de ser nadador olímpico. Siempre estaba apoyándolo en todas las competencias que podia y si no estaba era porque tenía asuntos que resolver de la universidad.

La noticia de que Rin le quería pedir matrimonio no sorprendió mucho a los Mikoshiba, su hermano se veía feliz y pedirle que fuera la siguiente señora Matsuoka se lo esperaban desde hace mucho, más bien les extrañó que no se lo hubiera pedido antes. Maddie logró llevarse el cariño de todos.

—Estoy feliz—dijo Gou—ya quiero ir a casa, los hospitales no me gustan—la chica se acurrucó al lado de su esposo el cual llevaba rato semi acostado al lado de ella—quiero ver a mi bebé.

—Descuida, mañana nos iremos de aquí y llevaremos a nuestra pequeña a casa—dijo Seijuurou dándole caricias para que se durmiera—por los momentos solo tienes que preocuparte de dormir. Mi madre me dijo una vez, cuando se enteró que estábamos embarazados, que cuando bebé duerme mamá debe dormir también.

—Ok, intentare dormir un poco—dijo Gou riendo por lo bajo, su esposo se preocupaba mucho por ella—Por fin somos una familia—dijo Gou antes de dormirse.

—Sí, ya lo somos—dijo Seijuurou acariciando a su esposa.

Gou debía reponer energías como había dicho la enfermera, alimentar a un bebé parecía sencillo pero los efectos de la cirugía estaban empezando a salir y necesitaba calmarse para que los dolores se fueran poco a poco. Como había sido cesare, la cortada que tenían en el vientre empezó a molestar ya que el efecto de la anestesia estaba esfumándose poco a poco y no podia tomar medicamentos porque estaba amamantando a Hana.

Dos horas despues Gou despertó por el sonido de unos toques en la puerta, eran suaves y lentos, podría ser cualquiera ya que en ese momento recordó al batallón que había ido a verla a ella y a Hana.

— ¿Quién será?—dijo intentando no estirarse porque la cicatriz de la cesárea estaba muy nueva y podría abrirse si hacia un movimiento muy brusco—adelante.

—Buenas tardes—dijo la misma enfermera de antes— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien, un poco más repuesta—dijo Gou con una sonrisa dulce a la enfermera—¿Y mi esposo?

—Tuvo que irse, algo del trabajo según me dijo—Gou soltó un suspiro con pesadez—me dijo que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

—Sí, se que lo hará pero pensé que se quedaría más tiempo—dijo Gou con la mirada perdida en el techo— ¿Y mis amigos?

—Sus amigos se fueron y solo quedaron una chica rubia de ojos azules y una de cabello marrón oscuro de ojos verdes y otra de cabello marrón oscuro largo de ojos color azul—Gou asintió entendiendo que hablaba de Maddie, Anna y la novia de Haru, Sora—.Su esposo estuvo con usted todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida—dijo la enfermera—cuando usted entró al quirófano ya lo vi sentado en una silla con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y agarrándose la cara—Gou sonrió al escuchar eso—si me disculpa el atrevimiento pero esto tengo que decirlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Gou la miró con duda.

—Es que siempre he creído eso de las almas gemelas—dijo la enfermera desde un lado de la cama—ustedes son el uno para el otro, hace tiempo que no veía a un esposo así por su pareja. Es increíble lo que su esposo reflejaba cada vez que se abría una puerta, para ver si era usted la que salía del quirófano. Pareciera que fuera a enloquecer en cualquier momento

—Sí ese es mi esposo. Él es muy nervioso, se preocupa mucho por mi salud y ahora que estaba embarazada se preocupaba el triple—ambas rieron—si nos hubieras conocido hace años jamás hubieras pensado que nos íbamos a terminar casando y menos teniendo un bebé.

—Es un buen hombre, se nota que sin usted no podría vivir—dijo la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo Gou con dulzura.

—Yui, Misaki Yui para servirle—dijo la chica de cabello marrón y ojos almendrados—me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

—… Gracias y no fue ningún atrevimiento, en verdad muchas gracias por todo, Yui, por cuidar a mi hija y por cuidar a mi esposo en mi ausencia.

—De nada, dentro de un rato le traigo a la inquieta de Hana—Gou rió—me ha causado algunos problemas, no se queda quieta y se quita las mantas a cada rato. Pareciera que tuviera ganas de caminar ya.

—Esa es mi hija—dijo Gou con orgullo—mejor de nadar, todos en la familia somos nadadores. Estoy segura que ocasionará más problemas apenas lleguemos a casa, yo era igual según mi mamá.

—Ya es hora de comer para Hana así que iré trayéndola—dijo Yui y Gou sonrió lo más que pudo al escucharla—no me tardo.

—Ok—Gou se despidió con la mano viendo como Yui terminaba de cerrar la puerta. Gou estaba intentado sentarse mejor para cuando llegara Yui pero se escucharon otros golpecitos en la puerta—Adelante, ¿Quién será? —dijo lo ultimo en voz baja para que el inquilino no escuchara.

—Hola cuñada—la voz de Maddie hizo sonreír a Gou—por fin podemos verte más despierta.

—Hola, necesitaba ver caras conocidas—cada una se acercó y abrazo a su amiga con cuidado— ¿Cómo están? ¿Y los demás?

—Tenían cosas que hacer y nosotras dijimos que nos quedaríamos contigo para que no estuvieras sola—dijo Sora sentándose en otra silla que había en la espaciosa habitación.

—Rin tenía que ir a llenar unos papeles que le pidieron para lo de las olimpiadas junto a Sousuke y Haru—dijo Maddie sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Los otros deberían regresar porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo aquí y dijeron que si no venían hoy entonces mañana para ver a la bebé—dijo Anna—Makoto tuvo que ir a ver otros papeles que le dijeron que tenía que mandar para lo de las olimpiadas también.

—Ya veo—en ese momento se volvió a escuchar otros golpes en la puerta—Adelante—la puerta se abrió, Gou vio a Yui traer a un pequeño bulto color rosa— ¡Ahí está mi niña preciosa! —Gou estiró los brazos para que le entregara a su hija.

—Toma mamá desesperada—dijo Yui con una sonrisa—me avisas cuando termines de alimentarla para llevarla nuevamente a su cuna. Se quitó el gorrito como cinco veces cuando estábamos camino al cuarto.

—Tranquila que estaremos aquí las cinco por un buen rato—dijo Gou señalando a sus tres amigas—así podemos aprovechar de chismear un rato.

—Ok, pero no tanto que la bebé apenas nació hace unas horas—Yui caminó hasta la puerta y dejo a solas a las cuatro mujeres.

—Hola Hana—dijo Sora acercándose a ver a la bebé—eres muy linda.

—Es la cosita más linda de todo Iwatobi—dijo Anna y Gou la miró feo—… ok, del mundo.

—Así está mejor—dijo Gou—se mueve como una loca—las cuatro rieron al ver que Hana se había sacado uno de los guantes de su manito que evitaba que se hiciera daño con las uñas.

—Me pregunto, ¿Cómo seremos nosotras con bebés? —dijo Maddie y Sora y Anna se quedaron frías al escuchar eso. Sora le habia colocado nuevamente el guante a Hana—¿Qué? ¿Jamás han pensado en eso?

—Sí pero aun no quiero tener bebés—dijo Anna—Makoto y yo no hemos hablad de eso, siempre está ocupado y yo también. Pero no es que no lo haya pensado antes, me gustaría tener un hijo con Makoto, de eso estoy 100% segura.

—Haru y yo hemos estado juntos más de tres años y jamás hemos hablado de boda o de bebés. Supongo que aún no es el momento de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas—dijo Sora un poco decepcionada—aun somos jóvenes pero hay veces que me gustaría verlo un poco más comprometido con la relación.

—Las entiendo—dijo Gou mientras alimentaba a su bebé—no crean que esta criaturita fue planeada—las tres chicas miraban a Hana con unas sonrisas de infinito cariño a la bebé—recuerden que Seijuurou es 2 años mayor que yo, tal vez si era el momento de tener una nueva adquisición a la familia y al equipo, el está casi en los 30, ya lo habíamos hablado pero yo no quería tener un bebé aún, supongo que era por miedo—las tres chicas miraban a Gou como si fuera la maestra de ellas en el tema de las relaciones adultas—todos ustedes tienen la misma edad que ellos… bueno, tú no, Maddie—la rubia sonrió al recordar que ella tenía 23 y Rin los 26—pero recuerden, una pareja funciona cuando se tiene confianza y compromiso, esas dos cosas son importantes para que funcione un relación adulta, ustedes tres tienen eso y mucho más así que no desesperen, aún les falta muchas cosas por vivir y si Hana debe esperar para tener primitos entonces esperaremos.

—Eres increíble—dijo Maddie riendo—eres… como una gurú sobre este tema—las cuatro rieron. Los momentos en que todas se encontraban eran los momentos más cálidos y relajantes que podia tener Gou.

—"Lecciones para saber llevar una relacion adulta I" por Gou Matsuoka—dijo Sora haciendo reir a todas.

—Ven, toma a Hana—Gou le pasó la bebé a Anna para que la cargara un rato, al parecer Hana estaba un poco cansada y se durmió al instante despues de que Gou le sacó unos pequeños gases.

—Hablando de eso, les tengo una noticia—dijo Anna sonriéndoles a sus amigas mientras cargaba a la pequeña Hana en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Estas embarazada?! —dijo Gou de golpe.

— ¡¿Te va a casar?! —dijo Maddie.

— ¡¿Te vas a ir de Japón?! —dijo Sora.

—… ¿Qué les pasa? No, no es ninguna de las cosas que dijeron—dijo Anna tratando de hacer que Hana no se despertara—Makoto y o decidimos que, bueno… que nos mudaremos a Iwatobi.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron las otras tres.

— ¡Van a despertar a la niña! —dijo Gou riendo. En ese momento Hana empezó a hacer sonidos, estaba a punto de despertarse—Aw, ven aquí mi pequeña sirenita.

—JAJAJAJA—las tres chicas empezaron a reír mientras Anna le entregaba la bebé a Gou.

— ¿Qué les pasa, es que acaso a ustedes no les ponen apodos? —dijo Gou meciendo un poco a su hija para que no estallara en llanto—… ya se durmió.

—Nosotras si tenemos apodos que nos dan los chicos pero no son tan vergonzosos como ese—dijo Anna—por ejemplo, Makoto me llama su "ángel" o "gatita" —las otras tres quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera Hana se movió— ¿Qué?

—Y dices que "mi sirenita" es vergonzoso—dijo Gou acostándose un poco con la bebé en su pecho dormida, tenía la mata de pelo color borgoña toda despeinada y con las manitas colocadas a cada lado de su cara mientras Gou sentía la lenta y calmada respiración de su hija.

—A mi Rin me dice "tiburoncito" o "mi estrella de mar" —las otras tres rieron por los ridículos apodos—ríanse mientras puedan—dijo Maddie.

—A mi Seijuurou me llama "Amor" o "princesa" pero en secreto me llama "trasero lindo" —dijo Gou orgullosa—verdad que papá está loco, sí, papá se golpeo la cabeza al nacer pero tú no mi linda niña—decía Gou de manera tierna a su hija.

—Esa niña va a crecer en una familia no tan normal—dijo Anna.

—Ni me lo digas—dijo Gou—y eso es lo que menos me pasa por la cabeza. Me preocupa mas como seran todos sus tíos con ella y más aún que su tío es Rin Matsuoka, "el posecivo"

—Pero no cambiemos de tema—dijo Maddie—Sora… —la pelimarron quería pasar pero era un poco difícil, era la única que no habia dicho nada sobre su apodo—¿Cómo te llama Haru?

—…

—Dinos, no puede ser tan malo como los nuestros—dijo Anna alentando a Sora a que soltara su apodo.

—… "caballa" —dijo Sora sin mucho ánimo.

—… ¡JAJAJAJA!

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenas mis lindas, nuevo proyectoooooo.<strong>_

_**Quise continuar con este fic ya que me pareció buena idea ver como se desarrollaban no solo Gou y Seijuurou como padres sino también los demás con sus actuales parejas y gracias a ustedes que les gustó esa pequeña historia. El foco siempre será la familia Mikoshiba, pero le agregaremos un poco de diversión con las locuras de estos tíos que tiene la pequeña Hana. Veremos como todos crecerán emocionalmente durante este año y como afrontaran los que les tiene preparado el futuro.**_

_**No sé cuanto capítulos sean, solo sé que será sobre los primeros 12 meses de esta pareja con su hija, cada mes tendrá varias partes que narraran situaciones cómicas y que nos mostraran como serían estos siendo padres. Habrá de todo, emociones fuertes, locuras y muchos consejos para aquellas que quieran ser madres o para dar información del cuidado de su bebé. Mucha de la informaron es dada por mi mamá, mi abuela y todas aquellas que pronto serán madres así que cualquier cosa que sea sobre bebés es 100% de verdad y algunas situaciones también lo serán.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido y dejen muchos muchos reviews a ver si les gustó o no **__** les mando un beso enorme y muchos abrazos a todas.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_

_**Ps: ¿Quién aquí no ha necesitado un rato con las amigas? Ellas son las mejores consejeras, mejores que un psicólogo. Este capítulo va por todas esas amigas que siempre están a tu lado.**_

_**PS: Esta Anna es la misma que el otro fic pero esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic.**_

_**PS3: Pasen al otro fic y dejen reviews :)**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen (Lastimosamente), solo me divierto con ellos y no lucro con esto._

_Todos aquellos personajes que no conoscan son de mi autoria:)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2<em>

_Primer mes parte 2_

—Es un apodo patético, Sora, debería llamarte "caballita" o "mi pececita de agua dulce"—dijo Gou—es como si Seijuurou me llamara… bueno, de ninguna manera rara ya que él no tiene ninguna obsesión con nada excepto conmigo—Hana empezó a moverse un poco al escuchar a su madre hablar.

—Tan linda, me dan ganas de comerle los cachetes—decía Maddie mientras Gou mecía un poco a su hija.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, vengo por la bebé—todas pudieron caritas tristes al escuchar que se llevarían a Hana—no me miren así—dijo Yui con pena—la bebé se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormida.

—Sí pero es lindo verla dormir—dijo Anna.

—Ok, puedes llevártela—dijo Gou rindiéndose a la insistencia de la enfermera.

—Mañana estará bañada y lista para que todos la vean y pasado mañana se pueden ir—dijo Yui sosteniendo a la bebé—después de eso no tendrá que preocuparse por venir aquí, salvo y tenga alguna consulta con su pediatra.

— ¡Pa-pa-pa-pasado mañana! Pensé que me iría mañana—dijo Gou. Sus amigas tampoco entendían muy bien.

—No, mejor dicho, como fue una cesárea usted tiene que quedarse un día más y luego se puede llevar a su hija a casa, protocolo del hospital—dijo Yui meciendo a Hana.

— ¿Cada cuanto tengo que venir para las consultas de Hana? —preguntó Gou.

—Una vez al mes es suficiente, es solo para ver cómo ha crecido la bebé. Nos veremos mañana—dijo Yui despidiéndose de todas.

—No pongas esa cara Gou, tienes que descansar mucho—dijo Maddie—necesito hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.

—Yo voy a comprar algunas cosas—dijo Sora— ¿Quieren algo mientras estoy afuera? —dijo Sora sacando su monedero azul de su cartera.

—Un café con leche grande, por favor—dijo Maddie antes de salir de la habitación.

—Unas galletas y un café con leche también, por favor—dijo Anna mientras buscaba el dinero.

—Yo quiero a mi bebé—dijo Gou haciendo un puchero muy tierno a Sora. La chica solo soltó una risita al escuchar la petición de Gou.

—Yo lo pago, tranquila, pensé que querías algo más fácil de pedir, Gou—dijo Sora con una sonrisa—vuelvo en unos minutos.

Sora, ¿por dónde se puede empezar?, Haru la conoció en Tokio, su familia originalmente es de Okinawa, tiene un hermano y una hermana, uno menor llamado Sota y una mayor llamada Soka. Sora llegó a Tokio un año antes que Haru y ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad pero carreras distintas. Ella trabajó un año para pagarse sus estudios y fue en ese primer año en la universidad donde conoció a Haru, aún no era conocido como un nadador de fama nacional.

La peli castaña se había graduado en negocios internacionales y en idiomas, sabía hablar ingles y chino a la perfeción. Fue un amor muy raro el que se formó entre ellos ya que Haru no demostraba amor a nada más que a la caballa y al agua. Cuando llegó a la boda de Gou, sorprendió a más de uno al llegar agarrados de la mano.

Sora era una chica muy elegante, de buena familia, de buenos valores y sentimientos honesto hacia el nadador y a pesar de que ella no estaba muy interesada en los deportes siempre apoya a Haru cuando tiene una competencia. A Gou le agradó desde el primer momento y se convirtieron en buenas amigas, lo malo era que ella y Haru vivían en Tokio al igual que Makoto y Anna.

—Haru encontró a una persona muy buena, ¿verdad, Anna? —dijo Gou mirando a su amiga.

—Sí, no hay nadie mejor que ella para él, y se entienden muy bien—Anna sacó su al sentirlo vibrar dentro de su bolso—al parecer los chicos llegaran en media hora… Gou…

— ¿Qué? —Gou vio la cara de asco que puso Anna— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Tienes leche saliéndose de tus pechos.

—Ah… ¡Por Dios! —Gou vio como se marcaban en su bata unas manchas que salían de sus pezones—y lo peor es que no los puedo tocar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿El doctor te dijo algo? —preguntó Anna mientras le pasaba un trapo para que se limpiara un poco porque le estaba escurriendo por todo el torso, no era mucho pero lo suficiente como para llegarle al ombligo.

—No, porque me duelen—dijo Gou buscando la manera de limpiarse sin tocarse mucho—se chorreo mucho.

—No te preocupes que para eso están las amigas aquí—Anna se acercó y le levantó un poco la bata para limpiarle en la parte baja ya que Gou no se podia doblar mucho.

—Me haces cosquillas—decía Gou riéndose—ahí no, me hace mucha cosquilla.

—Ahí es donde tienes más—decía Anna tratando de limpiarla—no te muevas tanto.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Gou y Anna se voltearon y vieron a Sora viendo la escena desde la puerta de la habitación— ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

—Nada… —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Ok… aquí tienes lo que pediste, Anna—Sora le entregó el café y las galletas a la chica.

—Bueno, Rin llegó primero—dijo Maddie entrando a la habitación—me tengo que ir—Gou le puso un puchero iguales a los que hacia Hana cuando estuvo a punto de llorar—no me hagas así que no me convences.

—Rayos… —dijo Gou por lo bajo—nos veremos mañana entonces, o cuando llegue a la casa, en estos momentos debo verme del asco.

—Sí, nos vemos chicas, pórtense bien y no dejen a Gou sola, no quiero imaginar las cosas que hará si se levanta de esa cama—Maddie se acercó y le dio un abrazo a cada una—Adiós—se despidió con una sonrisa la cual se perdió de vista al cerrar la puerta.

—Escúpelo, Gou—dijo Anna.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Gou con nerviosismo—déjense de locuras, creo que el aire del hospital ya les afecto un poco.

—No, se nota que quieres decirnos algo, ahora que Maddie se fue nos puedes contar—Sora la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos tenían un poder de convencimiento increíble, ahora Gou entendía como hacia Sora para tener a Haru así.

—Ok, ok, Rin entró más temprano a la habitación y me dijo que piensa pedirle matrimonio a Maddie despues de las olimpiadas—soltó de golpe Gou dejando a las otras dos con la quijada en el suelo.

— ¿Enserio? Oh por Dios—dijo Sora—eso es una noticia increíble.

—Hacen una pareja muy tierna, ya era hora que Rin se pusiera serio con ella—dijo Anna dándole un sorbo a su café.

—No vayan a decir nada, ni siquiera a los chicos—pidió Gou. En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes n la puerta— ¿Quién podrá ser?

—No sé, adelante—dijo Anna con fuerza para que la persona escuchara—Hola, papá—Seijuurou entró a la habitación con paso firme.

—Hola locas, sus novios están afuera esperándolas—dijo Seijuurou apuntando a la puerta—muévete Anna, Makoto no puede esperarte toda la vida.

—No me apures—dijo Anna siguiéndole el juego a Seijuurou—nos vemos mañana—se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Gou.

—Yo también me voy, si no me apuro Haru terminara cocinando caballa para cenar otra vez—se acercó a Gou y le dio un abrazo suave.

—Adiós, "caballita" —Anna y Gou se burlaron del apodo nuevamente.

—Adiós, "trasero lindo" —dijo Sora antes de cerrar la puerta rápidamente junto a Anna.

— ¡¿Les dijiste de tu apodo?! —dijo Seijuurou con indignación—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

—Lo siento—dijo Gou batiéndole las pestañas a su esposo, sabía que Seijuurou no se resistía a eso y a casi nada de lo que ella hiciera para con él de manera tierna—ven y duerme conmigo.

—No puedo, yo tengo mi cama aquí—dijo Seijuurou apuntando a la cama que estaba a un lado de la cama de Gou.

—Por favor, solo un ratito, hasta que me quede dormida—Gou puso su mejor carita de gato bajo la lluvia— ¿Sí?

—Ok, solo hasta que te quedes dormida—se quitó los zapatos y la camisa y se colocó la pijama—déjame un pequeño espacio—Gou se movió un poco y su esposo se acomodó perfectamente a un lado de ella. Le paso un brazo alrededor y la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza.

—Buenas noches amor—dijo Gou.

—Buenas noches—le dio un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y se quedó mirándola hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Podía estar así junto a ella por horas, verla dormir y para él sería el placer más grande del mundo.

_**Anna y Makoto**_

—Hola amor—Anna se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Terminaste todo?

—Bien, ya está todo listo y no tenemos que entregar ni un papel más, por fin nos dejaran en paz hasta un mes antes de las olimpiadas—Makoto volvió a prender el carro para ir a casa de sus padres. Mientras estaban en Iwatobi se quedaban en casa de los padres de Makoto.

—Amor…

— ¿Si? No me gusta cuando usas ese tonito, ¿Qué quieres?—Makoto miró a su novio por el rabillo del ojo, la conocía muy bien como para saber que quería pedirle algo.

— ¿Podemos pasar por ahí? —dijo Anna tomándole la mano a Makoto—por favor. Solo cinco minutos.

—Es que es muy tarde…

—Por favor—había aprendido algo de Gou luego de conocerla todos esos años, había aprendido a dominar el milenario arte de la carita tierna—solo un momento.

—Ok, ok, pero solo un momento—Makoto vio como Anna sonreí hasta más no poder, le gustaba verla feliz y si yendo a esas horas de la noche la hacia feliz entonces no podia negarle esa felicidad a Anna.

Makoto dio vuelta en U y manejó poco más de 10 minutos hasta una casa que, al parecer, aún estaba en construcción. Era la casa que habían adquirido para por fin mudarse a Iwatobi. Les gustaba Tokio pero era una ciudad muy ruidosa y había demasiada gente, preferían la calma y tranquilidad que les brindaba Iwatobi. Quedaba cerca de la casa de Gou, como a tres cuadras.

—Solo 5 minutos—dijo Makoto quitándose el cinturón de seguridad después de estacionarse a un lado de la calle.

—No puedo esperar, ya quiero vivir en ella y decorarla, y sembrar flores y…

—Y que pronto seamos una familia—Anna volteó a ver a Makoto con una sonrisa—en algún momento hay que hacerlo, yo no me imagino el resto de mi vida con alguien más. Si quieres cuando nos mudemos podemos adoptar un perrito.

—Yo tampoco me imagino mi vida con alguien más—Anna se abrazó con fuerza a Makoto—Me parece una linda idea lo de adoptar un perrito pero… sabes, las chicas y yo estabas hablando, sobre Hana y consejos que nos dio Gou sobre relaciones adultas.

—Ahora me estas asustando. Gou estará casada y con una hija pero aún así me da miedo que te aconseje sobre temas como esos—dijo Makoto haciendo reír a Anna— ¿Qué te dijo?

—No es nada, es solo que… no sé, si tú quieres… aunque si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, no es una obligación, aunque sería lindo y… bueno, como tu dices, en algún momento va a pasar—Makoto rió al escuchar a Anna balbucear incoherencias—no te rías, estoy hablando muy enserio. Creo que sería un gran paso en nuestras vidas.

—Ok, ¿Qué es eso que dices que no quiero hacer?

—Quiero tener un bebé contigo, en su debido tiempo claro está—dijo Anna de golpe. Makoto se quedó en blanco, ¿había escuchado bien? — ¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien? —Anna le pasaba la mano por al frente una y otra vez pero no había reacción alguna—sé que puede ser muy apresurado pero si no quieres hacerlo… —Makoto levantó un dedo para que Anna hiciera silencio.

—… me estás diciendo que… quieres que tengamos un bebé—Anna asintió— ¿Cómo rayos piensas que no querría hacer eso contigo? ¿Aún no vez todo lo que te amo, aún no entiendes que quiero una vida junto a ti? Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, sería hasta capaz de ir a buscar una perla en el océano por tí.

—Makoto…

—Sé que este no es el lugar ni el momento que estaba planeando, pensé que sería más romántico y con velas y otras cosas cursis—Makoto empezó a hurgar uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—pero… creo que la propuesta que me acabas de hacer va bien con esto—sacó una cajita de terciopelo de color azul zafiro de su bolsillo—el haberte conocido fue uno de los accidentes más grandes y maravillosos que me han pasado y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo—Makoto se arrodillo frente a Anna.

—… —Anna colocó sus manos en sus labios y empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas—yo… tampoco… lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Aquí con las estrellas y el mar como testigo, y esta casa…—dijo señalando su futuro hogar—como símbolo de un compromiso contigo, y con este anillo—Makoto abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de diamantes con pequeños zafiros alrededor—te hago la promesa de siempre estar contigo, todos los días de mi vida por el resto de nuestros días, Anna…

— ¿Sí? —Anna lloraba de felicidad al ver al hombre que amaba cumplir uno de los más grandes sueños que puede tener una mujer.

— ¿Me harías el gran y magnifico honor de ser mi esposa? —Makoto soltó la pregunta que toda mujer espera oír alguna vez. Anna asintió con emoción, las palabras no salian de sus labios, lo intentaba pero le era imposible.

— ¡Sí... sí, sí y mil veces sí! —Anna se tiró sobre Makoto y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana—te amo, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

—Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo yo entonces.

Y este fue el comienzo de otra historia de amor, otra que se contará y que traerá muchos recuerdos y momentos felices. Como dijo Makoto, el mar y las estrellas eran los testigos del nacimiento de una nueva historia.

_**Dos días despues. 5 de Abril.**_

—Por fin me podre ir de aquí—decía Gou mientras se encontraba sentada en su silla de ruedas—ya quiero llegar a casa con Hana. Quiero dormir en mi cama y usar mi baño.

—Yo también, ya me duele la espalda de dormir en ese maldito mueble—dijo Seijuurou detrás de su esposa. En ese momento se escuchan unos golpes suaves en la puerta—Adelante—en eso entró Yui con la pequeña Hana en brazos.

—Hola mi pequeño remolino de agua—dijo Seijuurou cargando a su hija la cual se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dormida. Era algo muy normal en los bebés recien nacidos y hasta que cumpliera el primer mes iba a ser asi.

—No sabes inventar apodos buenos, amor—dijo Gou estirando sus brazos para que le pasara a su hija—es hora, muchas gracias Yui, por cuidar de Hana y gracias por ayudarme a mi también.

—No hay de que, en realidad, para mí fue un placer conocer a una pareja como ustedes dos—dijo Yui a ambos con una sonrisa—nos veremos algún día.

—Te llamare si necesito ayuda con esta criaturita—dijo Gou—no vas a poder escapar de nosotros tan fácilmente.

—Y con mucho gusto la ayudare en lo que necesite, te voy a extrañar mucho pequeña revoltosa—dijo la amable enfermera a la bebé que estaba envuelta en sabanas rosadas, Hana dormía tranquilamente sin moverse, llevaba más de diez minutos sin tumbarse el gorrito, ¡era un nuevo record!. Yui dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para que Seijuurou pudiera sacar a Gou y a su hija del cuarto—Pase usted.

Seijuurou asintió y con el bolso de Gou y de Hana sobre sus hombros comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas hasta la salida de ese frío lugar. Al llegar al estacionamiento vieron que Rin iba llegando con Maddie.

—Déjame ayudarte, Gou—dijo Maddie ayudando a pararse a su cuñada—muy bien—abrió la puerta del carro y ayudo a Gou a sentarse con cuidado.

—Rin, ayúdame con los bolsos—dijo Seijuurou.

—Abre la maleta del carro—dijo Rin sosteniendo los bolsos de su hermana y de su pequeña sobrina.

Los cuatro se organizaron para irse juntos desde el hospital a la casa de los Mikoshiba. En menos de cinco minutos ya se estaban dirigiendo a casa y Rin los seguía desde atrás. Seijuurou iba a una velocidad estándar pero más lento de lo normal.

— ¿Por qué vas a ritmo de caracol? ¿Aún no entiendes que quiero llegar a casa con mi hija y contigo? Ve un poco más rápido—dijo Gou desde el asiento de atrás con su hija en brazos que seguía dormida sin moverse.

— ¿Estás loca mujer? No quiero ponerte en peligro, aquí la gente maneja como locos y eso incluye a tu hermano—Seijuurou miró por el retrovisor como Rin iba muy pegado a su carro— ¿Acaso pretende chocarme?

Gou soltó un suspiro, hay veces que su esposo la desesperaba.

Por otro lado Rin iba casi sacando humo de la nariz. Le molestaba que Seijuurou manejara tan lento.

— ¿Por qué va tan lento? —Rin aceleró un poco y se pegó a ver si con eso avanzaba más—Maddie, si algún día llegamos a la casa, cuando lleguemos me agarras porque lo voy a matar.

—No vasa matar a nadie y a dejar a tu sobrina sin padre—dijo Maddie riendo al ver la expresión de Rin—tienes que entenderlo. Gou acaba de salir del hospital y lleva a su bebé adentro, es obvio que la va a querer proteger.

—Ok, respirare—Maddie asintió y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de camino, el hospital quedaba a diez de su casa, llegaron a su acogedora casa. Detrás de ellos se estaciono Rin. Por fin estaban en casa, parecieron muchas semanas fuera de su hogar.

—Hemos llegado a casa, mi niña—decía Gou a su hija. Seijuurou se acercó y le abrió la puerta y Maddie la ayudó a salir.

—Muy bien, el cuarto está listo—dijo Seijuurou mientras Rin sacaba los bolsos de la parte de atrás del carro—las chicas vinieron y acomodaron todo.

—Qué bien se siente llegar a casa—dijo Gou—quiero dormir un poco en mi camita.

—Vamos amiga—dijo Maddie caminado a un lado de ella.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta donde Seijuurou introdujo la llave. La casa estaba un poco a oscuras, y eran la diez de la mañana. Al parecer las cortinas de la sala y la cocina estaban cerradas.

— ¿Cerraste las…?

— ¡BIENVENIDAS! —de repente se prendieron las luces y todos sus amigos salieron de los escondites.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —dijo Gou con emoción al ver a todos en su sala. Habían globos color rosa por todo el techo de la sala y había uno amarrado al piso con forma de eso de peluche color rosa que decía "It's a girl"—.No debieron molestarse.

—No digas eso—dijo Sora caminado hasta ella—lo hicimos por Hana, para darle sus regalos.

—Creo que ya le han dado suficientes regalos, la van a malcriar—dijo Gou entrando a la sala de su casa—y no se despertó después de este escándalo—Hana seguía en el mundo de los sueños en brazos de su madre.

—Mira, te trajimos esto—dijo Anna—para que la coloques aquí mientras estés en la sala—Gou vio un hermoso moisés de color rosa y borgoña—así no tendrás que irte y podrás vigilarla de cerca.

Gou se acercó a moisés y colocó a Hana de manera que la bebé pudiera estar cómoda. Todos se quedaron viendo a la bebé dormir con cara de tontos.

— ¿Por qué es tan linda? —preguntó Nagisa. Él era el que más cara de tonto tenía al ver a Hana.

—Porque es hija mía.

Se encontraban en su casa en esos momentos: Anna, Makoto, Haru, Sora, Rin, Maddie, Nagisa, Rei, Momo y la hermana de Seijuurou, Aki. Al parecer Sousuke tuvo que viajar a última hora a Tokio por algún asunto urgente.

—Gou, ven un momento a la cocina—dijo Anna llamándola—tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Estas embarazada? —dijo Gou abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Anna. Si era así entonces Hana tendría un primito o primita muy pronto.

—No… no, no se por qué siempre piensan en eso—dijo Anna—es algo mucho mejor, creo.

—Aja, pero, ¿Qué es? —dijo Gou. Estaba más calmada ya que Maddie y Sora estaban vigilando a la bebé en esos momentos—me llamas y… —en ese momento Anna levanta la mano y le muestra a Gou su anillo—… tú… no… ¿Cómo?... ¡oh por Dios!

— ¡Shhh! No digas nada—dijo Anna tapándole la boca a Gou—me lo propuso la noche que fui a visitarte, fuimos un momento a la casa que están construyendo…

— ¿Cuál casa? —dijo Gou—Anna Sophia Montero Rodríguez—Gou sonó graciosa al decir el nombre completo de Anna, ya que al ser un nombre latino los apellidos tenían muchas R's.

—Se me olvidó decirte eso ayer, es la que queda a tres cuadras de aquí—-Gou abrió los ojos sorprendida y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

—Vamos a vivir muy cerca—dijo Gou con emoción—pero sigue contando, ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue… no sé qué decir, cuando se arrodilló pensé que volaría—dijo Anna mirando al suelo con una sonrisa recordando esa noche—no sé cómo explicarlo, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, Gou, eso debiste sentir cuando Seijuurou te lo propuso.

—No exactamente—dijo Gou dejando a Anna sorprendida—luego te cuento. Sigue, sigue no me dejes así—Gou parecía niña pequeña escuchando un cuanto antes de dormir.

—Bueno, le dije que sí mil veces y bueno, esa noche decidimos ir a un hotel para celebrar y pasamos toda la noche…

— ¡Hasta ahí! ¡No sigas! —Anna rió al ver la reacción de Gou—su vida intima no es de mi incumbencia.

Las chicas volvieron a la sala con los demás a disfrutar un poco más de esa bienvenida que le habían preparado sus amigos a ella y a Hana. Seijuurou Estaba con los chicos hablando de temas de su interés, natación, y las chicas estaban de otro lado. Maddie y Sora tenían el moisés de Hana a un lado de ellas y Aki estaba con ellas charlando amenamente. Gou no podía sentirse mas feliz en esos momentos de tener a esas personas en su vida.

Ya para cuando se fueron todos solo quedaron Gou, Seijuurou y la bebé que aún seguía durmiendo.

—Me preocupa que no se haya despertado, debió comer hace una hora y me da mucha pena tener que despertarla—dijo Gou mirando a Hana que aún estaba cómoda en el moisés.

—No la despiertes y ya, déjala que duerma y cuando en verdad quiera comer ella llorará—dijo Seijuurou llevando los bolsos a su cuarto.

—Pero no quiero que llore, si ella llora yo lloro con ella—dijo agarrando a la niña con mucho cuidado.

—Déjame llevarla primero y luego te ayudo a subir las escaleras—Seijuurou le quitó a la niña y la llevo hasta su habitación. La colocó despacio en su cuna y activó el monitor de bebés. Al bajar se encontró a Gou apoyada en la pared—vamos, debes descansar un poco—se acercó y la cargó en la espalda hasta el cuarto de ellos.

—Eso fue divertido, hace tiempo que no lo hacías—dijo Gou sentándose con cuidado en la cama mientras se quitaba las pantuflas.

—Como desde hace 8 meses—dijo recordando que gracias a la barriga de Gou no lo habían ahecho más.

—Bueno, es hora de echar un sueñi… —antes de que Gou pudiera cerrar los ojos de repente se escuchó algo desde el monitor de bebés. Parecía un gatico bebé llorando, no era tan audible pero en definitiva era un llanto—… se despertó.

—Tiene que comer—dijo Seijuurou con una sonrisa.

—Ya voy hija, mamá ya tiene tu alimento preparado—Gou se levantó de la cama con flojera y camino al cuarto de su hija—hola revoltosa, ¿Ya tienes hambre? —la bebé lloraba un poco y movia sus manitos en busca de algo que la hiciera sentir segura—ven, mamá ya esta aquí.

Continuara

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooooolis.<em>**

**_Aquí va el capi dooooos, díganme ¿qué opinan? ¿Les está gustando? ¿Quieren más?_**

**_Sé que esto va a estar fuera de lugar pero tengo que hacerlo y este fic que es un historia muy relacionada a la familia y al amor, me pareció buena idea hacer esto: Había momentos en que no pude actualizar nada, solo hasta hace poco pude. Hace casi un mes el esposo de mi tía falleció. Quiero dedicar este capi a él, a mi uncle Phil. Él fue un hombre increíble, amable, dulce, muy familiar, muy solidario y sobre todas sus virtudes lo más importante para mi fue el amor tan grande y sincero que le dio a mi tía en esto casi cinco años de matrimonio. Gracias tío, tu le diste a mi tía casi no solo casi cinco años de felicidad, pero todos los que estuvieron juntos y ella te quitó la soledad en la vivías todos los días. Jamás tendré las palabras para agradecer por lo mucho que la amaste. Ya me despedí de ti, aunque estábamos lejos jamás dejamos de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Gracias por todo uncle Phil. We all love you to the moon and back._**

**_Con esto mis niñas (y niños si es que hay por ahí) quiero decirles que no desperdicien ni un solo segundo de su vida, amen con locura, cometan errores (de los cuales pueden tener solución), disfruten de un momento no planeado (como en la playa o en un viaje) y sobre todo si ya tienen a alguien en sus vidas, ámenlo o ámenla y vivan cada segundo como si fuera el último, quiéranse y nunca dejen de decirles cuanto significan para ustedes._**

**_Con esto me despido y espero verlas pronto con otro capi de esta loca historia. Las amadoro y siempre será así._**

**_Althea de Leo._**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen (Lastimosamente) yo solo me divierto con ellos y no lucro con esto. Cualquier personaje que no conoscan es de de mi autoría._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

_Primer mes parte 3_

"_Nuevas experiencias"_

_**3:00 am, 7 de Abril**_

—Hana, por favor hija… —Seijuurou caminaba por toda la habitación de Hana con ella en brazos, la bebé se había despertado después de que Gou le dio de comer y Seijuurou era el encargado de dormirla despues porque Gou necesitaba descansar— ¿Por qué eres tan terca para dormir? —el llanto de la pequeña era fuerte y te rompía el corazón al oírlo.

—Amor… —Seijuurou dio media vuelta y vio a su esposa con su bata puesta y con cara de sueño— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé, no quiere dormir hoy—la bebé siguió llorando mientras sus padres hablaban—ya le revise el pañal y está limpio tampoco tiene fiebre. No sé qué hacer—Gou se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con cuidado de no hacerle nada a ala bebé.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije el día que íbamos a tener a Hana? –Gou miraba a Seijuurou directo a los ojos.

—Ah…

—Te dije que no entraras en pánico—Gou soltó a su esposo y le estiro los brazos—Déjame ver que tiene—Seijuurou le colocó la bebé en brazos y vio como Gou empezaba a mecerla con cuidado y le tarareaba una canción de cuna—_duérmete mi niña que tengo que hacer, lavar los platos y darle un golpe a tu papá. Esta niña quiere que la duerma papi, pero el despertó a mami y ella hora está furiosa._

—… creo que así no es la canción.

—Cállate—dijo con un tono que hizo que Seijuurou se le pararan los pelos.

—Ok—Seijuurou se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mientras Gou caminaba por todo el cuarto con la bebé en brazos, se había calmado un poco y ya no sollozaba tanto—creo que puede ser…

— ¿Le sacaste los gases?

—…

—Seijuurou…

—Pensé que se los habías sacado tú—Gou dejó de caminar y se quedó viendo a su esposo. En esos momentos Seijuurou sintió como su vida corría peligro. Gou se acercó lentamente a él con la bebé en brazos, la cual seguía en llanto.

— ¿Sabes qué horas es?

—…3:15 de la mañana—dijo Seijuurou mirando de reojo el hermoso reloj de delfines rosados que le habían comprado Haru y Sora al cuarto de Hana.

—Exactamente, le tengo que dar de comer en dos horas y media—Seijuurou tragó grueso, estaba acorralado en una esquina y no había manera de salir—vas a tomar a la niña, le sacaras los gases y a partir de ahora voy a sacarme la leche y durante la noche TÚ te vas a parar a dársela en una mamila, ¿entendiste o tengo que dibujarlo?

—Si amada mía, con toda claridad—Gou había hablado con calma sin levantar mucho la voz, eran en esos momentos donde se le quedaba mirando fijamente a su esposo y pareciera que el diablo se le fuera a salir de cuerpo.

—Ve a dormir, tu tienes que trabajar mañana—Gou colocó a la bebé en su hombro y se dio media vuelta—tranquilo, ve a dormir—le empezó a dar golpecitos para que soltara todo, se había calmado un poco. Se sentía arrepentida de haberle dicho todo eso a Seijuurou.

—No, no te voy a dejar sola.

—Pero pareciera que lo estuviera—dijo de golpe Gou dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, las hormonas volvían a hacer efecto y la falta de sueño también—pareciera que no entendieras aún que ya eres padre y que tienes otras responsabilidades. Hana no es un juguete, sabes que si no le sacas los gases puede morir.

—…

—No es una mascota, es nuestra hija, nuestra HIJA—para Seijuurou eso sonó raro, entendía que ahora tenía una hija, una pequeña niña que dependía de él y de Gou—quiero que entiendas, Seijuurou, nuestras prioridades cambiaron, ahora somos de ella—dijo señalando a la bebé. Hana había soltado los gases y ahora dormía tranquila en los brazos de su madre—cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada mi mundo cambió de golpe y me empecé a hacer la idea de lo que implicaría tener un hijo, a los hombres les cuesta más ver la realidad de lo que vendrá con la llegada de un bebé. Yo la tuve 9 meses en mi barriga, yo sufrí dolores cuando ella estaba adentro, yo engordé por ella.

—Amor…

—Quiero que lo entiendas, nuestra vida ahora es distinta, si algo le llega a pasar a ella yo me muero—Seijuurou abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Gou—yo te amo, pero ahora ella también es el pilar de mi vida, ambos los son. Por favor, necesito que tu ya cambies tu manera de ver las cosas y entiendas que ya eres papá—Seijuurou se quedó viendo el suelo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Había cometido un error que le pudo costar caro a su familia, la bebé aún estaba muy pequeña y su deber como padre es velar por la salud de su hija.

—Dámela—Gou volteó y lo miró con una ceja arriba—yo la meteré a la cama, tu ve a dormir, necesitas levantarte en unas horas.

—No, ya se durmió—Seijuurou vio a su pequeña hija respirar en los brazos de su madre. Gou se acercó a la cuna y con cuidado la colocó nuevamente adentro—vámonos, también quiero que entiendas que esto es trabajo en equipo—Seijuurou sonrió—no lo puedo hacer sola, por eso necesito, que al igual que cuando compites, que te concentres.

—En equipo—se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios—eres una gran madre.

—Y tu un buen padre, solo que no te has dado cuenta de ello—se abrazaron y luego se fueron del cuarto de Hana, a dormir nuevamente para luego volver a la rutina.

_**12 de Abril. 3:00 pm**_

—Estás segura de esto—preguntó Rin a su hermana. Había ido a visitar a su sobrina ese día temprano. Hana esta acotada en la cama de sus padres, dormida—no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Deja la tontería, tienes que hacerlo, has pasado por cosas peores que esto y además es tu única sobrina de la que estamos hablando—dijo Gou mirando a su hermano de reojo—tu estas aquí para ayudarme mientras Seijuurou no está.

—Pero pensé que era para darle de comer o algo así—dijo Rin reclamándole a su hermana.

—Yo le doy de comer, tu solo le sacarías los gases y mira que es terca para soltarlos—dijo Gou con una sonrisa de orgullo, la pequeña Hana haría sufrir a su tío por un rato.

—… ¿Por qué Maddie no está aquí? —dijo Rin a si mismo.

—Porque esta de compras con Sora y Anna—dijo Gou con un tono melancólico—ya quisiera yo estar con ellas.

—Yo soy el que debería estar llorando, se llevo mi tarjeta de crédito—dijo Rin con lágrimas falsas—espero que no llegue al límite.

—Tranquilo, no lo hará, solo si no esta comprando cosas para Hana—dijo Gou con una sonrisa para calmar a su hermano—tengo que ir al baño, espera aquí un momento. No le quites la vista de encima a Hana.

—No, ve y ya—dijo Rin cansado de su hermana.

Ya que a Gou le costaba un poco subir las escaleras, Seijuurou y ella habían decido usar el cuarto de huéspedes mientras Gou se recuperaba de su cesárea. Rin miraba a su sobrina como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, estaba embobado con la bebé, se parecía mucho a su hermana aunque tenía el color de ojos de su cuñado, algo que le molestaba un poco, pero aun así eran unos ojos muy lindos tan solo por ser los de Hana.

—Mmmm… ¿Cómo seré yo con un bebé? —en eso la bebé comenzó a moverse. Rin se asustó un poco ya que la bebé seguía medio dormida pero quería llamar a su hermana pero si gritaba la bebé terminaría de despertarse— ¿Qué hago? —en eso Hana empezó a arrugar un poco la carita—no, no, no—empezó a llorar y Rin entró en pánico—no, no, no, no.

Rin estaba parado al lado de la cama viendo a su sobrina llorar y Gou no aparecía ni por casualidad. El chico estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si a la bebé le dolía algo, no sabía si tenía hambre, no sabía si es que le molestaba la posición en la que estaba.

—Ya Hana, tranquila—Rin hizo lo primero que sus instintos recién estrenados de tío le dijeron que hacer, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y con la mano empezó a dar pequeñas caricias en la barriguita a su sobrina—Shhh, tu tío esta aquí contigo, no llores—la pequeña fue dejando de llorar y ahora solo miraba a su tío con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de unas pocas lágrimas y un tierno puchero en los labios, la bebé movía los bracitos y las piernas, su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco—muy bien, aquí está tu tío que no te dejará sola—le acarició las enormes mejillas que tenía y a la vez le limpiaba las lágrimas con caricias tiernas y delicadas pero el puchero seguía en su lugar—ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla—la bebé le tomó uno de los dedos mientras que con la otra mano Rin la acariciaba y la calmaba con sus suaves toques.

La bebé apenas empezaba a aprender a respirar mejor y junto a otras funciones corporales que la ayudarían poco a poco establecer contacto con su entorno. A medida que pasaban los días, la bebé ya reconocía la voz de su madre y estaba muy sensible a los sonidos, se asustaba ante sonidos fuertes y se calmaba cuando oía la voz de Gou.

Gou y Maddie miraban desde la puerta del cuarto como su hermano hacía de tío responsable. La imagen era tan tierna que la necesidad de tener una cámara en esos momentos era algo obligatorio. Maddie lo miraba como si no existiera ningún otro hombre en el mundo, ese que logró robar su corazón y que con lo que estaba haciendo con Hana, la hacía sentir más enamorada y feliz de haber aceptado esa cita que le pidió en esa competencia donde participaba su hermano en Australia. Le demostraba que si en algún momento les tocaba tener un bebé, Rin iba a ser un gran padre.

—Ya mi pequeña, no llores más—la bebé se volvió a dormir poco a poco sin soltar el dedo de su tío, la compañía de Rin la había calmado y el nadador había experimentado un momento especial con esa pequeña de cabellos borgoña.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —Rin enderezó la columna del susto al escuchar a su hermana en la puerta—lograste dormirla.

— ¿Maddie, Gou? —la rubia le sonrió al chico—¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace unos cinco minutos—dijo la rubia aun con la sonrisa en su rostro—Veo que si sabes lo que tienes que hacer y tú decías que te ponía nervioso cuidarla—Gou rió al escuchar a su cuñada delatar a su hermano.

—No es que estuviera nervioso… —volteó el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo de las dos mujeres— ¿Dónde estabas tú? Tu hija lloraba y ni hacías acto de presencia.

—Estuve detrás de ti desde que Hana empezó a llorar—Rin abrió los ojos como platos y Gou escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano—quería ver que podías hacer para calmarla.

—Eres…

—Una buena hermana que quiere enseñar a su hermano como cuidar a su sobrina—dijo Maddie evitando que Rin dijera otra cosa, se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios—te veías muy tierno, amor—dijo Maddie en voz baja y Rin soltó un suspiro.

—Le toca comer a la niña—dijo Gou— ¿Se van a quedar ara cenar?

—No, lo siento, tenemos que arreglar las maletas—dijo Rin posicionándose al lado de su novia mientras su hermana tomaba a la niña en brazos—recuerda que debemos regresar a Australia en tres días.

—Sí… —dijo Gou con tristeza—supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de ver a esa criaturita—dijo Maddie acercándose a la bebé y depositando un pequeño beso en la cabecita de Hana, la bebé movía su boquita cada vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar— ¡Que lindas muecas!

—Adiós hermana, adiós sobrinita hermosa—Rin también se aceró y depositó un beso en la cabeza de la niña.

Gou fue con ellos hasta la puerta junto con Hana en los brazos. La pareja termino de irse y Gou se quedó sola con la niña y la empezó a alimentar.

_**Rin y Maddie.**_

Al despedirse de su hermana, Rin se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado antes de que llegara Maddie, el momento que tuvo con Hana había sido tan especial que se quedó pensando en futuras decisiones, en las cuales estaba incluida su rubia australiana. El momento en que Hana tomó su dedo lo hizo sentir tan… tan… vulnerable. Se veía tan chiquita y frágil.

Rin iba manejando a casa de su madre, él y Maddie iba agarrados de la mano mientras manejaban por la costa. A Maddie le encantaba Japón y el vivir ahí o en Australia con Rin era un decisión que aun estaba en discusión, primero tenía que terminar de graduarse. Si bien eran una pareja que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos era obvio que terminaran casándose en algún momento pero Rin no había dicho nada sobre matrimonio, ni por casualidad.

— ¿Sabías que Makoto le pidió matrimonio a Anna? —dijo Maddie de golpe haciendo que Rin parpadear rápidamente al escucharla. Sabía que Makoto le pediría matrimonio a Anna, pero no sabía que iba a ser tan pronto, apenas hace 1 mes que se lo había comentado.

—No, no sabía nada de eso—Rin sonrió y miró a su novia—creo que ya era momento de que dieran el siguiente paso.

—Sí, me alegro mucho por ellos, no puedo esperar a la boda—Maddie apretó un poco la mano de Rin con emoción.

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda? —preguntó Rin—hay que prepararse mentalmente para lo que venga.

—En Marzo, quieren que sea cerca del cumpleaños de Hana para así celebrar el doble. Anna aún no ha decidido nada de la boda, por eso Sora y yo la vamos a ayudar. Tiene que ver el lugar, el tema, los olores, la comida, las flores, la fiesta y un montón de cosas más. Quiere una boda moderna, no tradicional y llevar un vestido blanco—Rin frenó frente a la casa de su madre y soltó la mano de Maddie.

— ¿Y Gou no va a ayudarlas? —Maddie asintió—aunque lleve blanco todos sabemos que…

— ¡RIN! No digas eso. Gou sí nos va a ayudar con todo pero ella por los momentos está ocupada con Hana, cuando la bebé tenga más meses nos reuniremos con ella para ver que hacemos.

—Mmmm, pensé que la iban a dejar por fuera—Maddie le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Rin.

—Ni locas, ¿y que no lleve a Hana con ella? Recuerda que yo y las otras nos derretimos por esa hermosa bebé, incluso tú—Rin rió y Maddie también, ambos estaban modo tíos chochos.

—Tiene una hermosa y buena tía—Rin se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la australiana.

—Y también a un loco y sobreprotector tío—ambos bajaron del carro al mismo tiempo y entraron a casa de los Matsuoka para terminar de arreglar todo para volver a Australia pronto.

_**16 de Abril, 8:00 am**_

Gou y Seijuurou se habían despedido de Rin y Maddie el día anterior. Habían ido a la parada a despedirse de ellos junto a Hana. La pequeña bebé no se despertó en todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando el autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Los hermanos Matsuoka no se querían separar por nada del mundo. Gou caminó agarrada al brazo de Rin todo el tiempo y Seijuurou iba atrás de ellos Maddie iba feliz empujando el coche de Hana hasta que llegó el momento de decir adiós. Gou lloró al igual que Rin pero ambos sabían que se volverían a ver pronto, Rin lloró mas porque sabía que dejara a su hermana sola con la bebé pero también sabia que estarían Anna y Sora con ella al igual que Seijuurou, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él era un buen esposo y un buen padre.

Volviendo al presente día por la mañana, Gou se había parado temprano para hacer el desayuno a su esposo mientras él cambiaba el pañal de Hana. Ambos la habían bañado temprano y Seijuurou le dijo que fuera a hacer el desayuno y que él se encargaría de vestirla. Los últimos días Seijuurou había aprendido muchas cosas y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía hablándole a la bebé así como hacía cuando Hana estaba en la barriga.

Gou estaba cocinando y a la vez pensaba en muchas cosas sobre la bebé. Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho en una de sus visitas, ya que la bebé estaba abriendo más los ojos se podía notar mas el color amarillo de sus ojos heredados de su padre, a la tercera semana Hana sería capaz de ya reconocer la cara de mamá y papá, su vista es en blanco y negro por los momentos.

—Mira quien está limpia y fresquita—dijo una voz detrás de Gou—la niña más linda de la casa.

—Hola mi bebé—Hana empezó a hacer piquitos con la boca cuando escuchó a su mamá y tenía los ojos medio abiertos, movía un poco la cabeza buscando a su madre—vamos a ponerla en el moisés y mientras cocino tú puedes ir a cambiarte.

—Ok, vuelvo enseguida—le dio un beso en la cabecita descubierta de Hana, tenía la cabecita llena de cabellos color borgoña, muchos en realidad—tiene mucho pelo al igual que yo cuando era bebé—Seijuurou subió rápidamente a el cuarto de ambos a darse una ducha para luego vestirse y bajar.

—Tú papá está hecho una bolita de amor últimamente—dijo Gou terminando de hacer el desayuno y mirando hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa—Adivina quién viene hoy, Hana, tú tía Sora viene a hacerme compañía hoy y se va a quedar toda la tarde para ayudarme mientras papá está entrenando y cuando sean las olimpiadas iremos todo el equipo de Iwatobi para apoyar a tu papi y a tus tíos—Gou puso la mesa y colocó el desayuno en la mesa—Ven, es hora de comer.

Gou fue hasta la sala con la niña y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor. Antes de sentarse sacó a la niña con cuidado y con un brazo apoyado en el descanso del sillón, posicionó a Hana para que empezara a alimentarse del seno de Gou. Uno de los consejos que había recibido de varias amigas de su madre había sido alimentar a la niña con leche materna, no a darle el biberón, más o menos hasta los 6 meses o más tiempo si quería ya que la leche materna le daría los nutrientes suficientes para creer sana.

—Hay días que siento que me vas a arrancar el pezón de tanto chuparlo—dijo Gou mirando como Hana chupaba con fuerza.

—Nunca lo hice yo, no creo que lo vaya a hacer ella—dijo Seijuurou asustando a Gou—nunca fui rudo cuando jugábamos.

—En realidad… una vez…

—No digas nada, es hora de irme, te veré en unas horas—Seijuurou se acercó a darle un beso a Gou en los labios antes de irse—Las amo.

—Nosotras también—dijo Gou mirando como Seijuurou le daba una caricia a su hija antes de irse—No vemos más tarde—le dio otro beso a Gou en los labios, en una mano llevaba su bolso con sus cosas de natación y en la otra el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

—Adiós.

Seijuurou cerró la puerta dejando a sus dos amores solas. A Seijuurou no le gustaba dejarlas pero sabía que habían muchas personas que siempre estarían con ellas cuando él no pudiera, hoy le tocaba a Sora. Él y los chicos irían a tener un entrenamiento especial para las olimpiadas.

_**10:00 am**_

— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! —dijo Gou recibiendo a su amiga en la puerta. Sora iba con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa azul sencilla, una cartera negra y sus zapatos deportivos. Quería ir lo más relajada y sencilla posible para poder ayudar a Gou con lo que necesitara—llegaste justo cuando mas te necesitaba.

— ¿Qué necesitas, amiga? —Sora entró a la casa y se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se colocó unas pantuflas que Gou le había regalado para cuando fuera a su casa.

—Hana estaba llorando, ya la calmé pero necesito bañarme y no quiero dejarla sola y en eso es donde entra la tía Sora a ayudar a su querida sobrinita—Sora rió al escuchar a su amiga—por favor, huelo a mono y vomito de bebé.

— ¿Te vomitó?

—Sí, comió mucho y se vomitó un poquito—Sora volvió a reír y asintió con alegría—ok, muchas gracias amiga.

—No hay de que—ambas se fueron hasta la sala donde estaba el corral de la bebé, estaba dormida.

—Vuelvo a la velocidad de la luz—dijo Gou—no tardeare nada.

—Tomate tu tiempo que a Hana no le va a pasar nada malo si tu no estás, la tía Sora no dejará que le pase algo—Gou asintió con un sonrisa. Por fin se tomaría una ducha decente.

—Hasta el cabello me vomitó, esa niña tiene una gran capacidad para ensuciarme—Gou se fue al cuarto de huéspedes y dejó a su amiga en la sala con Hana.

Sora se sentó en el sillón, pero no prendió el televisor, se quedó viendo fijamente el corral y a la pequeña bebé dentro de él. Era la primera sobrina que tenía, sus otros hermanos aun no tenían planes de hacerla tía oficial. Sora miraba fijamente a Hana, su respiración, sus hermosas mejillas, sus cabellos color borgoña tan exóticos, sus pequeñas manitos. Soltó un suspiro y siguió mirándola. Admiraba lo perfecta que era, no solo Hana, se pudo a pensar en todos los bebés que había visto en su vida, lo perfectos que eran.

Sora no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo en esa posición sino hasta que escucho a su amiga salir del baño.

—Volví, ¿Cómo se porto mi pequeño ángel? —dijo Gou sentándose al lado de Sora y revisando a la bebé en su corral— ¿Te dio algún problema?

—Ni se movió… Gou, estaba pensando…

— ¿Sí? ¿Sucedió algo? —Sora negó con la cabeza— ¿Paso algo con Haru?—Sora negó nuevamente con la cabeza, aun no apartaba sus azules ojos de la bebé— ¿Entonces?

—Nada, es solo que… —la expresión de Sora cambió de repente. Gou la miró y se preocupó por su expresión, algo había en esa mirada que ella ya había visto pero, ¿en dónde?

— ¿Sora, estas bien? —Sora respiró hondo y asintió con la mirada— ¿Segura? —Gou le acariciaba la espalda a la vez que Sora respiraba poco a poco.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento? —Gou se extraño pero asintió—gracias… —en eso Sora sale corriendo al baño dejando a Gou sorprendida en la sala.

—Sora… —Gou salió corriendo al baño del pasillo donde su amiga había corrido. La puerta estaba trancada—Sora… Sora, por favor ábreme la puerta—Gou tocó y en eso escuchó a su amiga hacer sonidos extraños—Dios… Sora… —la puerta se abre y Gou encuentra a su amiga tirada en el suelo llorando—Sora… ¿Qué está pasando? —la aludida no respondió, solo se quedó mirando la pared del baño.

—Gou…

—Mira, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre Haru y tú se puede resolver fácilmente, ustedes se aman y…

—Haru y yo no hemos peleado, Gou—dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas—eso solo que hay cosas que no sé… como afectaran… nuestra relación. En verdad siento mucho que me veas así, me da mucha pena.

—Ven, la bebé esta sola—Gou la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y fueron directo a la sala nuevamente. Gou la dejó en el sillón y fue en busca de un vaso de agua para Sora—Por favor, necesito que me digas que te ocurre o no podré ayudarte.

—Gou… estoy embarazada—soltó Sora de golpe. Gou quedó en shock—Haru y yo… tendremos… un bebé.

— ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?! —en eso Hana se despierta y a la vez Sora rompe en llanto—ahora tengo a dos mujeres llorando.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooooooooola chicas.<strong>_

_**Perdón si me tarde en actualizar, es que tenían que actualizar más cosas y a arreglar todo para navidad. Voy a ver si logro subir algún shot de navidad, aunque no estoy segura, solo el tiempo lo dirá :D espero que les guste este capi, es un poco corto pero les juro que el siguiente será más largo. Espero que lo disfruten y si no logro subir nada antes de navidad entonces… ¡Feliz Navidad a todas y que la pasen muy bien con su familia y amigos!**_

_**Besos y abrazos para todas.**_

_**Althea de Leo.**_


End file.
